fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Force
The US Army 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta (or SFOD-D), is present along with F.E.A.R. for the duration of the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, though they are relegated to primarily off-screen roles. The UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter transports present within the game belong to them. Although Delta Force is ostensibly present to assist the Point Man and F.E.A.R. in their mission, this proves ultimately irrelevant as, through some circumstance or another, they are separated from the Point Man, often get killed immediately through some contrived means, at, or soon after, the commencement of a level. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Several SFOD-D operators appear in the ''F.E.A.R. series, all wearing olive green, camouflage uniforms complete with Kevlar vests, ballistic helmets, and elbow and knee protection and primarily wielding RPL Sub-Machineguns and G2A2 Assault Rifles. SFOD-D operators often accompany F.E.A.R. agents and other characters. Operative D. Passalaqua, for example, is seen escorting F.E.A.R. Technical Officer Jin Sun-Kwon and, later, Delta Force Unit Leader Douglas Holiday. Many operators are killed by Replica forces or become victims of Alma Wade, e.g. Operators Atwood and MacReady are both shot by Replica soldiers during helicopter insertion at Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters, while some operators fall victim to Alma's liquefaction attacks. An unseen SFOD-D member is A. Shepard, who acts as the main coordinator for the Delta Force teams and works in conjunction with F.E.A.R. Commissioner Rowdy Betters. He appears to be a cautious leader, reluctant to send in more of his men after losing contact with the first recon team sent into Armacham Technology Corporation headquarters. The PlayStation 3 version of the game includes a bonus mission that features a Delta Force Recon team sent into ATC headquarters. The Xbox 360 version features Douglas Holiday escorting Aldus Bishop to an extraction UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter. The escortation was successful, but Bishop was killed by ATC guards after he went into the chopper. Despite the Delta Force's reputation as an elite commando unit, they seem to have met their match with the highly skilled and heavily armed Replica soldiers. During F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, many of the surviving Delta Force Operatives are hunted down and killed by Alma's Apparitions. Due to the number of gruesome casualties endured by Delta Force operatives, F.E.A.R.'s producers included a comedic message during the credits, stating: "No actual Delta Force operatives were harmed in the making of this game." Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In the ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point expansion pack, Douglas Holiday mentions that he has made contact with scattered groups of Delta Force survivors in the city. The corpses of Delta Force operators are also found throughout Extraction Point, mainly in Auburn Memorial Hospital, which was supposed to serve as their extraction point. In the expansion, the Point Man is tasked with rejoining the remnants of the SFOD-D. Unfortunately, all operators die via various means. Delta Force operators make four brief, live appearances in Extraction Point: In the subways, two cornered operators are briefly seen fighting against two Replica Heavy Riot Armor soldiers, getting slaughtered in a matter of seconds. Another near-encounter in the subways occurs in a maintenance section where the Point Man can hear four Delta Force operators being slain by another Replica Heavy Riot Armor. In the parking garage, three operators can be seen battling a REV8 Leviathan. One of them, armed with a MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, somehow manages to set off a massive explosion, destroying the Leviathan but also killing themselves in the process. In Auburn Memorial Hospital, an operator is violently dragged into the ceiling and torn to pieces by one of Alma's shadow creatures. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the Sergeant receives assistance from several SFOD-D operators early in the game. However, while not given scripted deaths like the operators in F.E.A.R. and Extraction Point, the operators are often quickly slain by Replicas, Nightcrawlers, or occasionally, ATC security guards. They later appear injured and held up in a server room after being heavily outgunned by Nightcrawler mercenaries. While the Sergeant leads a diversion, F.E.A.R. operatives are able to extract them from the facility. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, approximately 30 minutes prior to the Origin Facility Explosion, SFOD-D Operative Michael Becket, protagonist of the game, is part of a Delta Force squad codenamed Dark Signal, that is sent to arrest Armacham Technology Corporation President Genevieve Aristide for the madness she helped unleash. Becket and his squad, however, fail (Becket being abducted by Aristide), and he instead finds himself subject to a surgery overseen by Aristide and performed by Dr. York. There are also failed test subjects seen in the Harbinger Facility, failed prototypes for the Abominations. F.E.A.R. 3 There is no Delta Forces appeared in anywhere during in F.E.A.R. 3 Event, after the Nine Month of the Origin Facility Explosion. Possibility, that they're on the Confrontation against the Armacham Technology Corporation Forces on the other-side, trying to retake the Fairport. Trivia * David Scully and Jen Taylor, who voice Douglas Holiday and Keira Stokes respectively, had done voice overs in Aliens Versus Predator 2, another Monolith-developed game, as well as Sergeant Johnson and Cortana respectively in the Halo games. *The Blackhawk Pilots wear the same gear as the Delta Force's soldiers. es:Delta Force Category:Organizations Category:Allies